The Museum Mystery of Roxy Hill
by musicrazy13
Summary: The Museum Mystery of Roxy Hill beginging kinda funny 6 chapters! not a real good mystery.


Chapter 1: The Start of a Mystery

"YO! April, Josh what's up?" Tuesday said "The sky, the roof anything else?" April said, "I thought that the roof was on fire! lol" said Josh "So did I Josh. lol" Tuesday said "you guys want to come over for lunch?" She added "Okay!" Josh and April said The three of them walk to Tuesday's house laughing and telling jokes all the way, when they got the Tuesday's older brother Kenneth was reading the news paper witch was not unusual, he is always reading what was for sale, but right now he was reading about the old museum. The kids in Roxy Hill said that it was older then the town. "Hi guys. Did you hear about the museum?" Kenneth asked, "No, are they finally closing it down?" the three of them asked "No," answered Kenneth "the museum is being robbed, but only the paintings." He continued "I see a money reward... from the police?" April said questionability "hey let's just do it for fun, right Tues?" Josh said, "Race yeah there Josh, you up to a race April?" Tuesday asked running off. "Go on guys I'll catch up to you later" Kenneth said as the kids left for the museum.

Chapter 2: Cops and Clues

"You kids have no permission to be here, go home so we can work." One of the police said, "Fine, wow was he mad." Said April to Josh "yeah, hey where's Tues?" asked Josh "Over here come quickly!" Tuesday whispered loudly "wow a secret passage" Josh and April said together "come on!" Tuesday said annoyingish as the kids crawled thu the passage Tuesday said, "look I found a tape. I wonder what is on it?" as they got closer to the end of the passage they heard two voices. "I got the stuff in my house" a girl with a gruff voice said "Are you sure no one saw you?" an old man said, "I need the money. NOW!" "I'm sure I even have the tape... err... It's probably as my house" the girl said "let's hope... If your cot... I don't know what will happen" the guy said "hey, someone is listening" he added "Run!" said Josh as he ran out "April!" Tuesday yelled when they were out, "Josh, go get Kenneth and I'll call and give you the address" Tuesday said as the two got on there bikes "Josh come back later for the bike" Tuesday said as Josh was reaching for his sister's bike

Chapter 3: Tuesday's Part

As I followed the red Ford F-150 they were I heard April scream "LET ME OUTAHERE! AHHH! LET ME OUT!!!!" and I was about twenty feet away, April kept screaming over and over. As the truck slowed down and reached a house I (literary) jumped off my bike and called Josh and gave them the address as the nippers entered the house, Josh said that they where on there way they had to buy chocolate and that he would tell me more later.

Chapter 4: Josh's Part

"Kenneth! Kenneth!" I yelled when I got the door leaving my bike in the grass "What is it Josh, Where's April and Tuesday?" Kenneth said, "April is kidnapped! The people who took the paintings took her Tuesday is fallowing them now!" I said "We have to help April" I finished "Let's go then come on Josh, get in the boss (Ford Boss 302)." Kenneth said "Ok" I said as we left "Tues is going to call and tell us the address." When we where in the car Kenneth said, "I have an idea, let's buy some chocolate. Just say it's for school" "sounds good" (there is a store very close by) I said as my phone rang "so does you ring tone" Kenneth added before I answered it, "who is it" Kenneth asked "Tuesday" I answered Kenneth "thanks Tues we'll be there soon, bye" I toled Tuesday then I toled Kenneth the address, as we left the store.

Chapter 5: April's Part

I was tied up in the back (the cab not the basket) of a red Ford F-150 and I was (literary) screaming my head off! Yelling at the top of my lungs "AHHH! LET ME OUT!!! STOPTHECAR!! I WANT TO GET OUT!!!" over and over when I was at the house the kept me tied up and put me in the kitchen, before I went inside I saw Tuesday I thought t to call her but then thought better of the idea. Soon I heard a knock on the door and Josh was asking for them to buy chocolates, as they bought some I felt the rope in my wrist loosen and Tuesday whispered "untie yourself and come" when we were out in the back yard I heard some sirens and we ran to the gate.

Chapter 6: When We Met Up

"Hey guys" Tuesday and April said at the same time "nice job with the chocolates..." Tuesday started saying "Kenneth." Josh finished for her then Kenneth asked "What? What I do?" "You bought the chocolates" Josh answered "Oh, that yeah I did that." Kenneth said and the kidnappers/robbers were put in the cars after being checked, The paintings were put in some trucks and taken to the museum then Josh walked Tuesday home it was three houses down from his, but he would have (probably) still did it if he was an hour away. The next day when April, Tuesday and Josh got the reward, they then put it a savings account for their collage money


End file.
